


Surprises

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HBD YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: You’s birthday is one to remember.





	Surprises

The first thing You sees when she steps out of the door is Chika, radiant as ever in a cute dress and shoes. You herself only has on a pair of casual shorts with a shirt and light hoodie, and she briefly considers going back inside to change her clothes.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Chika says before You can get a word in, slapping her on the back playfully. You notices that Chika has a long piece of fabric clutched in her other hand. As if in answer, Chika holds the fabric up. "Oh yeah, you gotta put this on. It's a surprise!"

Oh, right, a blindfold. You frowns. "What if I walk into something?"

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me!"

You raises an eyebrow sceptically, but Chika is already getting to work tying it around her head, covering her eyes until all she can see is pitch-black. It's a bit unnerving, having her safety being in the hands of someone who is known to be clumsy and reckless, but You guessed that she's no different herself. She only received a text message from Chika this morning, telling her to meet her outside her house. You guesses that the other members of Aqours are involved as well, as they've kept suspiciously quiet about her birthday.

Chika takes her hand, warm and soft, and puts her other hand firmly on You's shoulder to guide her through the small seaside village. They must look pretty stupid to people passing by, but it doesn't bother them.

They're walking for what feels like forever, until You feels her feet stepping on wood, likely a pier. Her heart jumps at the realisation of what this must be.

And sure enough, her prediction proves to be correct. They stop at some point along the wood, and with a count of three, Chika pulls You's blindfold off with a flourish. She blinks a couple of times to adjust to the sudden light, but right there in front of her, are the other members of Aqours, cheering.

"Happy birthday!" They yell, loud enough to probably reach Numazu. You's face breaks into a large grin at the sight of them, as well as the large ship at the end of the pier, behind the girls.

"Everyone pitched in to book this ship for the day!" Ruby says. "Mari-chan said she could have paid for it all, but we all wanted to contribute for you together!"

You isn't one to get sentimental easily, but she even laughs to blink back the tears that are beginning to form. "Thank you guys so much! I never would have expected you'd all do this for me!"

"Eh? We've still got the whole day ahead of us! _The night is young!_ " Mari says with a wink, and Dia sighs at her use of English.

"Come on, let's go!" Chika announces, so they all head onto the ship.

They go to the back, where the sea breeze gently lifts their hair and they feel the calm waves of the sea beneath them. There are blue balloons everywhere, and a pile of gifts sitting in the middle of the benches, waiting to be opened. Mari insists on everyone wearing party hats, even Dia, who agrees with reluctance.

When You opens the presents, she's overjoyed at how well everyone knows her. Ranging from a sailor uniform custom made from Ruby, to a book about the history of boats and ships from Hanamaru, to even a brand-new set of scuba gear from Kanan, You sincerely thanks everyone for her presents.

They have fun for hours, talking and playing games and even dancing to some songs that Riko plays on the piano in the corner, until everyone is too tired to even stand. However, You catches Chika stealing occasional glances towards the shore, where the town stands. "Is something the matter, Chika-chan?"

Chika almost falls off her seat in surprise. "No, no! I'm fine," she affirms, giving You a warm smile. The sky continues getting darker, until there are only bright stars in the indigo sky.

And then there's a beam of light. The other girls smile to each other knowingly, and You looks up to see the lighthouse shining a light onto them, with the ship travelling in the direction of the pier beside it.

The lighthouse... You used to come up here a lot with Chika and her father whenever he returned from a voyage. Last year, she was given special permission to shine the light with Chika and Kanan up there when he returned during the night, and she'll never forget the excitement she felt managing the controls for the first time.

"Is this...?" she says to Chika, at a loss for words, who only nods.

The ship stops at the pier, and the girls get off, Yoshiko stumbling a bit and almost falling over the railing. Chika grabs You's hand and leads her to the lighthouse, going up the spiral staircase, with the others following closely. Mari, ever the dramatic one, wipes a fake tear from her eye.

And when Chika opens the door at the top of the stairs, there's a certain person waiting for them.

This time, You's tears overflow, and she doesn't attempt to stop them as she sprints the short distance towards her father, enveloping him in a tight hug that almost makes them topple over. Behind them, Yoshiko and Ruby are trying hard to stop sniffling at the scene.

"Papa! How come you're home early?" You asks, her voice muffled in the fabric of his clothes.

Her father chuckles, ruffling her hair. "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you on your birthday, and Chika told me the plan she had."

You pulls away, looking towards her friend, who's wearing a sheepish smile. "You planned all this?"

"Yeah... I guess," she replies modestly. This time, Chika is the one to hug You, and she buries her head into her shoulder. "Thank you for being such an amazing best friend."

And You looks around her, at her father, who's standing with a proud smile, at the rest of her friends, who are mostly trying to hold back happy tears by now, at the sea through the window, and at her best friend hugging her like her life depends on it. "Right back at you," You says to her, and for a while, the only sound You hears is the beating of Chika's heart so close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This makes up for that last angsty soulmate au right?? It’s just happy and cheesy and I love You Watanabe with all my heart and would die for her
> 
> Also, You’s birthday marks my first anniversary of joining this site! My first fic on here was also for You’s bday last year... I can’t believe time flies by so fast... I’ve been in this hell for well over two years now...
> 
> On a slightly unrelated note, today I pulled fairy Rin using the free pulls on jp!!! I’m still not over it, that’s my very first UR of my best muse girl after I spent 570 gems on her birthday box and got nothing haha... You’s birthday is truly blessed


End file.
